Dance Of The Dead
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Discontinued. Lina runs an art gallery and finds that her assistant Amelia has sold a suspected fake to FBI agent, Zelgadis. Now she has to get back the painting, find the forger and unravel the plot to ruin her good name. And she just came back from vaca
1. 1

An interesting plot that just appeared in my head today. I had to sit down and write part of it or risk losing the idea forever. As far as I know, this is the first Slayers fic to have Lina working as an art gallery owner with Amelia as her assistant. The rest of the characters should make themselves known in the next chapters and entwine themselves in the story.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter One

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Lina Inverse took a deep breath and got ready for the daily battle. She squared her shoulders and pulled out her key ring. She sent aa silent prayer up to heaven as she inserted the key into the lock. She wiggled it a little as she turned they key and was rewarded with a click from the lock itself. She swung open the door and went inside.

"For once it opened on the first try. It must be an omen." She muttered to herself as she kicked the door shut with her foot.

"Hey boss." A petite raven haired girl skidded across the floor and stopped in front of her.

Lina sighed. "Hello, Amelia. How was everything while I was gone?"

"Great!" Amelia said enthusiastically.

Amelia was wearing a cute little business number from Armani today, Lina noted with a pang of jealousy. Complete with a small slit in the back of the skirt and perfectly matching accessories.

Lina often wondered what went on in her assistant's head. If she were rich trust fund kid like Amelia and or had an even richer daddy to take care of her (like Amelia did), _she_ wouldn't be working. She'd be sitting out on a beach somewhere drinking margaritas or just be out spending her money somewhere.

But Amelia had explained to Lina once so earnestly that being rich got boring after a while. Same boring people and no new stuff to buy that you didn't already own; got old. Amelia's cure for that was getting a job.

And Lina really shouldn't complain. After all it was Amelia's socialite friends and connections that kept Lina's little art gallery going in the first crucial year of business when most small business owners go under.

The two of them were a great team. Lina had the eye for what would sell and the ability to predict future trends. Amelia had the diplomacy, customer service skills and connections. So Lina was grateful to Amelia and suffered through the girl's perpetual sunniness or the occasional trouble the girl caused in her efforts to please.

"Ugh." Lina groaned and eyed the peppy Amelia. "Morning people make me sick."

"Let me get the receipts for the last week." Amelia offered then rushed off.

Lina followed her back into the office. "So what did we get rid of?"

"First things, first." Amelia smiled. "How was your vacation?"

Lina laughed. "Hawaii was wonderful. I swam, rented a jet ski and ate some delicious food."

"Great!" Amelia was smiling. "I swear, Lina, you love food more than anything else."

"Except for money." Lina grinned. "And speaking of that... what did we sell?"

"We moved that creepy snake sculpture." Amelia paused. "You know, the latest one that Val did?"

"Everything he makes is creepy or weird." Lina shrugged. "It's a good thing that your dad's pal, Phibrizzo, loves his work so much."

Amelia shivered. "Yeah but don't except any invites to his house."

"And?" Lina prompted.

"We sold _Dancing In The Wind_, _Shaker_, _Martini To Mouth_, and _Checkered Crawlies_, which was also bought by Phibrizzo." Amelia reported.

"Good." Lina was rubbing her hands together while greedy thoughts ran through her head.

Amelia added. "I also sold _Dance Of The Dead_ to that nice FBI agent that's in town for the Gourmet Coffee Festival."

"What?" Lina blew up. "I told you not to sell that yet!"

Amelia got defensive. "He wanted to know if we had anything close to Milvier's style in the back so I showed him the Dilgear we had in the back."

"I told you not to sell that yet!" Lina yelled at her assistant. "I wanted to check out its provenance further before I put it up for sale."

Amelia cowered but asked innocently. "Why? It seemed fine to me."

"That's why I'm the boss." Lina glowered at her. "I didn't have a chance to get a good look at it or trace the provenance before I left for vacation. I would have taken it with me if I knew you were going to do this."

Amelia's eyes started to water. "Am I in trouble?"

"We both will be unless we get it back." Lina answered. "I'm not sure if it's a fake."

Amelia burst into tears and cried on Lina. Lina patted her back grudgingly. "Great. I knew by how easy the lock gave that it was an omen. Too bad it wasn't for anything good."

"Now." Lina said firmly. "Who was this FBI agent you sold it to?"

End Chapter One

All names of the paintings are made up so don't go looking for any of these guys. And you ought to recognize some of the names I used as minor Slayers characters with the exception of Milviers, which as far as I know is imaginary.

Shame on you if you don't already know who the FBI agent is going to be. Who would be the only one in the whole series caught dead at a coffee festival? Answer me that.

Glossary:

Provenance: A history of an art item. Who owned it before and such.


	2. 2

Tell me how you like it so far, okay? I want to know what you guys think. Thanks Ysengrinn.

Samanda

P.S. to the reviewer who wanted to know why I haven't updated UV. It's a joint fic and Jassy's life has been chaotic. So I took over the chapter and wrote it. I've already posted it so go and read! Thanks.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Two

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Further conversations with Amelia had revealed more about the FBI agent that had bought the picture from her. Zelgadis Graywords (name indicated by the credit card receipt) was in his late twenties, was tall but slim of build, had blue eyes and purple hair.

"_Purple_?" Lina had exclaimed.

"_Purple_." Amelia confirmed.

"Amelia, are you sure he was FBI?" Lina was doubtful. "They normally don't dye their hair weird colors..."

Amelia was adamant. "He told me it was a joke played on him by his now ex girlfriend. And he showed me his badge and everything."

"Well, then it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Lina cracked her knuckles and grinned.

Amelia warned her. "I cannot condone violence, Miss Lina. Even in the name of justice."

On top of everything else, Amelia was a utter pacifist and cried at acts of animal cruelty, Disney movies and teared up at Miss America pageants. Lina just shook her head and for once kept her mouth shut.

Lina said sternly. "Amelia, just stay here and watch the shop. And you're going to listen to me from now on, right?"

"I promise." Amelia fervently agreed. "I don't want to go to jail. Unless they have a manicurist."

"Good." Lina shook her head at the younger girl who was now muttering about facials and justice. "Don't sell anything while I'm gone. Wait till I come back."

Lina psyched herself up. When she felt that she was finally ready, she stepped forward onto land that was currently being used for evil purposes. She looked up and waited for lightning to strike or for LoN to smite her. When it didn't she breathed a sigh of relief and looked around.

Oh the horror that surrounded her! Hundreds of obsessed coffee drinkers had come from around Cephied County to participate in the yearly Festival. Lina, who preffered tea over coffee, was outnumbered on all sides as she made her way cautiously through the throng of jubilant and jittery people who had been caffeinated beyond their limits.

Lina caught sight of a purple head and headed in that direction. He was looking through a booth of personalized coffee thermos' when she managed to make her way to him. She accidentally bumped into him and he turned to look at her.

Oh Amelia's description hadn't done him justice! He towered over her petite frame, Lina guessed he was about 5'8" or so. His hair was extremely purple, more purple than she could have imagined without him standing in front of her.

He did have a slim build but he was wiry and his eyes were a mesmerizing shade of blue. He was pale as if he didn't get out all that much. He was handsome in a dark prince of the night kind of way.

If you substituted the suit for a black pullover and jeans, Lina mused, he'd be able to pull off the look of the current style of the arty set. He'd definitely acquire some envy then. Just because it was a style didn't mean many people could pull it off without looking ridiculous.

And Lina, who loved this type, fell into instant lust with him.

"I'm sorry about that." Lina apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man accepted her apology graciously. "That's alright."

He began to move away. Lina put out her hand and said. "My name is Lina Inverse. I own the gallery, Fireball, on Crescent St."

"I bought a painting from your gallery the other day." The man smiled. "My name is Zelgadis Graywords."

She shook his hand. "I know."

The woman sitting across the table from him was definitely unusual. Zelgadis knew this with the intuition that always helped him when solving a crime.

She was petite, only 5'2". She was at least part Irish as evidenced by the pale, flawless complexion that only the Irish could lay claim to. Her long hair was dark shade of red and the wild curls of it clung to her skin and the floaty black dress she wore. Her eyes were extraordinary. They were a shade of brown with strong hints of red, in certain lights he was sure they would look crimson. Mahogany, he thought the shade was called. She was a woman of contrasts, both physically and personality wise.

She sipped at the tea she had ordered despite the dirty look of the waiter. She had glared back at him and reminded him sweetly, that a paying customer was still a customer. And if he didn't like it, why, then he should find another job. And she would be all to eager to help him on his way. The waiter backed down and had scurried away, muttering apologies.

The plate of tea cakes should be here soon, Zel thought, as he sipped his coffee.

Lina had insisted, claiming that she needed a snack. So Zel had requested it and waited for her to get down to business. And as long as she was hungry, there would be no talk of business.

When she wasn't talking, she reminded him of one of those porcelain dolls his sister, Eris, had always gotten for Christmas when they were younger. Delicate and breakable at least until she opened her mouth. Then the illusion was destroyed.

The cakes came via their new waitress. Lina had scared off the waiter apparently. Well Lina thanked Alice nicely and sent her off, probably wondering why her coworker was scared of such a nice person. Lina pounced on the cakes with all the verve he was coming to expect from her.

She swallowed, sipped her tea then spoke. "About the painting you bought..."

"Yes?" He replied, wondering where this was going.

"My assistant really wasn't supposed to sell it." She explained. "I hadn't had time to trace the provenance or to estimate how much it was really worth. So you see, I really need it back."

"No can do." His tone was final.

"Please." Lina leaned forward. "At least let me see it."

He was firm. "I bought it. It's my property now."

"Please let me buy it back from you. I'll give you a _refund_." Lina was losing patience as she forced the last word out, looking like she said the ultimate dirty word.

The look made me laugh. "Why do you want it back so badly?" he asked.

"Because once I get a good look at it I'm sure it will be a forgery." Lina had lost all patience but spoke quickly and quietly. "I can't let you have it if it is. It would ruin my reputation as a gallery owner and my own personal reputation as an art appraiser. So, please let me buy it back."

Zel was clearly pleased. "Really? You think it's a forgery?"

"_Yes!_" Lina hissed.

Zel nodded. "Good. It will make my job so much easier."

"What?" Lina exclaimed.

Zel was calm. "I never explained what I did as an FBI agent, did I? How remiss of me. I locate art forgers and arrest them."

"LoN protect me." Lina muttered and leaned back in her chair. "So you're not going to give it back to me."

It was Zel's turn to lean forward. "I might. For a price."

"What? For money?" Lina was ecstatic. "Great!"

Zel shook his head. "No, for the use of your talents as an art appraiser. You can spot fakes, right?"

"Sure! I'm the best in the business." Lina said proudly and grinned. "But it's a stiff fee."

Zel thought to himself that Lina looked like a pirate at the moment. "Your sister sent me to you specifically."

"My sister?" Lina turned ashen.

Zel nodded. "Yeah, she's my supervisor. She wanted us to use you as a civilian consultant. She sent you a note."

Lina opened the note he handed her. Her hands shook a little as she skimmed it.

_Lina,_

_I want you to help out Zel_

_in any capacity he needs._

_Otherwise, I might make_

_a surprise visit to see you._

_Your sister,_

_Luna_

_P.S. You're not to charge_

_him for any services_

_rendered._

In a daze, Lina refolded the note and stuck it in her purse. Her head whirled with the shock of Luna's demand. And suddenly felt like she had entered an alternate reality that didn't make any sense. And Lina couldn't take it.

"_For free_?" Lina shrieked before she fainted.


	3. 3

I know it's short but I'm really busy! College started and I'm working two part time jobs. All I want to do is sleep.

Sammy

Disclaimer: Don't own it, much to my regret.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Three

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Lina said as she stuck her car key into the lock on her truck door.

Zel shook his head. "Eight a.m."

"No way!" Lina exclaimed as she opened the door. "The gallery doesn't open till ten a.m."

Zel shrugged. "That's a good time."

"Well it's not for me." Lina huffed. "I don't get there till eleven and I have meetings tomorrow. It has to be early afternoon."

Zel caught the door as she tried to shut it. "Eleven then or I call your sister."

"Noon or I sic Amelia on you when you get there." Lina threatened him in return. "I'll tell her you want to see her vacation photos. She has _days_ worth of them."

Zel shuddered. "Fine. Noon."

"Knew you'd see it my way." Lina's voice oozed triumph. "Now let go of my door."

Zel stepped back as she slammed the door. He couldn't help the sarcasm. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

His satisfaction in getting the last word didn't last long. Lina peeled out of the parking lot in her shiny black truck. She grinned as she left a coughing Zel in a cloud of dust and dirt behind her.

"Zel's coming tomorrow with the painting." Lina dropped her purse onto her chair.

Lina noticed the vase of flowers on her desk. Twelve budding ivory roses and a single red one. Intrigued she moved closer and inhaled their fragrance then smiled. Roses were so cliched and yet brought such vanity to a female's soul.

"Great!" Amelia clapped her hands. "So he agreed."

Lina shrugged. "Sort of. I'm going to evaluate it tomorrow and tell him if it's a fake or not. What happens after that is up for grabs."

"I'm so happy!" Amelia cried out. "I won't have to go to prison."

Lina sweat dropped. "Uh yeah."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Amelia clearly was back to her old self.

Lina got an evil idea in her head. She turned away from Amelia and grinned her pirate grin. "Nothing for the gallery, no." She paused for effect then said slowly. "But didn't Zel seem a bit lonely to you?"

She composed her expression to seem concerned before she turned around. "I thought that maybe you could...never mind. I'm sure you already have your hands full."

Amelia's reaction was instantly sympathetic. "You're right, Lina! Zel looked like he needed someone to talk to. And I'm never too busy to make a new friend."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, Amelia." Inside Lina was laughing.

What she was really sure of was that Zel was going to hate it. Amelia was a sweet girl but fanatical about making friends. And once you were considered a 'friend' of Amelia's, she was sure to spend a lot of time with you in order to keep that bond.

It was a little too much in retaliation, Lina thought. But it would be so much fun to watch!

'Did anyone come by while I was gone?" Lina asked her assistant.

"Yes, but I told them we were closing early for the day." Amelia said. "Was that okay?"

Lina shrugged. "An acceptable excuse."

"They'll be back tomorrow." Amelia offered. "Oh and Xellos dropped by."

Lina made a face. "Oh. Well, what did he want?"

"Lina!" Amelia admonished. "He came by with that bouquet." She nodded at the one Lina had been sniffing earlier.

Lina looked at the bouquet thoughtfully. "I should have known. That message is just like Xellos."

"What message?" Amelia came over and looked at the roses dreamily.

"The roses." Lina said impatiently. "Pure love with a little passion. It's too romantic for an ordinary girl to resist. Good thing I'm no ordinary girl.."

Lina looked at Amelia for an answer then sighed. Amelia was too busy dreaming of romantic things judging by the stars in her eyes. Lina just shook her head. She was just glad that she never let romantic fantasies rule her life like that.


	4. 4

Here we go. Fourth chapter up. I'd like your appreciation and/or hate mail in the form of reviews.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Four

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Lina was in her office, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming bout with Zelgadis. The knock came as she was thinking about her newest victim.

Lina had always been quick on her feet when thinking. She also was an expert at shooting a scathing retort dead center at her target. She loved to deflate people who really needed a reality check.

She was going to have a lot of fun with the FBI agent. He was the sort of person who took everything seriously and was the most in need of puncturing, in Lina's opinion. Now all she had to do was find his weaknesses and poke them with a long, shiny needle.

A second impatient knock sounded. Lina collected herself. "Come in."

Zelgadis entered her office. "The painting is in the back. Your assistant showed me where to put it."

"Disgustingly punctual, I see." Lina said as she rose from her desk chair.

Zelgadis shrugged and let her precede him out the door. "Stable people are punctual people."

"It lacks adventure." Lina argued as she walked out the door. She headed towards the back room. "Punctual people are boring people."

Zelgadis was a little irritated. "Then I must be boring."

"You said it, not me." Lina said smugly.

Zelgadis was losing patience. "Can you just look at the painting. Please." He added at her arched eyebrow.

"Fine." Lina said a little ungraciously. "Stay out here while I work my magic."

Zelgadis frowned. "No."

"Yes." Lina insisted. "Otherwise you'll distract me and I might miss something."

Zelgadis gave up. "How long will it take?"

"It depends." Lina shrugged.

Zelgadis sighed and sat down on the couch along the back wall. "This better be worth my wait."

"It will be." Lina grinned then shut the door.

Amelia approached him timidly. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?"

"No, thank you." Zelgadis said politely.

He had already taken Amelia's measure the first time he had met her. But there were several things about her that he saw anew. Amelia was the sheltered and happy Daddy's little princess that grew up into the cheerful, nice young woman that parents were always telling you to snatch up and marry.

In all honesty, Zel thought, Amelia was more his type.

She was pretty, polite and tactful. She thought things out and made plans, which was right up his alley. So why did his eyes seem to involuntary follow Lina wherever she went? He didn't know but he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Damn." He muttered, looking at his watch. "How long is she going to take?"

Amelia heard him and moved towards him. "She takes her time to double check again and again to satisfy herself. Lina is a perfectionist about her work."

"Wouldn't have guessed." Zel told her. "She plays it off like she doesn't care."

Amelia was earnest. "Oh, no. Lina can be very serious if the situation requires it. She's just in a bit of a rut right now. I'm sorry that she's using you as an outlet for her frustration."

"What happened?" Zel was curious.

Amelia's expression was sad. "Her ex-husband just married a mutual friend of ours. I'm happy that the two of them got married but I feel bad for poor Lina."

"That's rough." Zel said.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. Lina met Gourry in college, although how he got in is anyone's guess. They married after Lina graduated. Gourry managed to scrape enough credits together to get a job as an athletic coach. I always wondered to myself how the two of them stayed together so long. They were like night and day with very few interests in common. Lina's finally realized she needs to share common ground with a boyfriend now."

"But Lina's gotten over it and moved on?" Zel spoke without thinking. He winced when he realized how interested he was in Lina's past.

Amelia shrugged. "Yeah, to an extent. But Gourry getting back together with his childhood sweetheart then marrying her, has thrown her a bit."

"I don't blame her." Zel said dryly.

Amelia smiled. "Lina is a good person. It just takes a while to get below the surface. Besides, I think she really likes you."

Zel's eyebrows shot up. "Now I'm really scared."

"Quiet, you." Amelia said with her usual good nature. "I'm going to indulge myself and meddle a bit. Lina respects people who don't back down from her bullying."

Amelia smiled. "Do what you want with that piece of advice. I have to go back to work."

Zel watched Amelia walk back to her desk with eyebrows that felt permanently frozen into a surprised expression. Amelia had given him a few puzzle pieces of information about Lina and her past. Amelia also gave him romantic advice. Was she trying to get him romantically involved with Lina? Zel hoped not.

He would take her advice and use it to his advantage. But he wasn't interested in seeing if Lina Inverse was as hot in bed as his instincts insisted, Zel reassured himself.

Amelia sat behind her desk. Her chin rested on one hand as she stared at the sexy FBI agent's profile. He was handsome, well mannered and obviously spent a good amount of time at the gym considering his toned body. He reminded Amelia of a fairytale prince, at least from the forehead down.

Amelia sighed wistfully. If only he was _hers_. But it wasn't to be.

Amelia wasn't stupid. She saw the way Lina and Zel were looking at each other. For each of Lina's provoking glance towards Zel there was a considering, heated one. Then there was Zel. The burning in his eyes was not always irritation, sometimes it was passion.

They are going to end up in love, Amelia thought. And if I help them as a good deed, I'm sure to find love next!

"One good deed deserves another." Amelia sang to herself as she focused on her work.

The opening of the door startled Zel. He looked up in surprise to see Lina coming out of the room. She looked really pissed. Zel had seen the look enough times by now to recognize it. He followed her to the front of the gallery. He stopped and waited by Amelia's desk while she stalked to the front door and turned the lock. She flipped the sign to Closed then turned to face Zel.

"Damn it." Lina muttered. "I was right."

Zel's smile turned predatory. "Really?"

"It's a fake." Lina slammed her fist against the wall. "An excellent one."

"Good." Zel almost purred. "I haven't had someone worthy of my expertise in some time."

Lina glared at him. "Arrogant jackass."


	5. 5

Merry Christmas, everyone! Or Happy Yule, Kwanza, Hanukkah. Just enjoy your holiday season and let all the stress fade from your life at this time set aside for happiness and joy. This is also my Yule present to all of you.

Warm wishes,

Samanda

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Five

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"Who forged it?" Amelia braved Lina's wrath and asked.

Lina her hands through her hair. "I don't know yet. It seems familiar to me so all I have to do is wait for it to come back to me."

Zelgadis wasn't buying it. "Let me see."

"What good is it going to do?" Lina snapped at him.

Zel shrugged. "Maybe nothing, maybe something. I don't have the perfect eye for art that you do, Lina. But once you point out what makes it stand out as a forgery, maybe I can supply that bit of information that's eluding you."

"Fine." Lina stomped to the back of the shop and disappeared into the back.

Zel followed at a short distance behind her. The room looked the same as it had when he had entered it the first time. It was cluttered with canvases, some still unframed, and sculptures sat helter-skelter waiting for their chance for a spot in the show room.

Lina paused at the painting and waited for him to catch up. "Here and here." She murmured, stabbing her finger at two spots on the canvas. "The highlighting on the skulls is simply too sharp to be Dilgear's style. And I checked the signature to Dilgear's writing. Definitely faked."

Zel studied the painting. The landscape was bleak and desolate with men's bodies that had become partial skeletons. The focus of the painting was a full skeleton that had been impaled on a spear. The position of the sagging bones gave the viewer a sense that the skeleton was caught in mid dance step. The grinning skull gave it a final touch of macabre horror that left the viewer distinctly unsettled.

"Great." Zel smiled with a definite sense of glee. "I'll send a picture of the signature to a handwriting specialist that our squad uses."

"That won't do." Lina said. "Unless they have another sample of writing from a suspect."

Zel asked. "Can I borrow a camera? No, he has samples of writing from other forgers or suspected ones. We'll start by trying to match it to them. Hopefully, we'll get lucky and get a match."

"Computers make everything so much easier, don't they?" Lina remarked as she handed him the Polaroid camera she kept in her desk.

Zel nodded. "I'm glad I don't live in the 'good old days'."

He aimed carefully then snapped a picture. He waited for the whirring to stop and the picture to appear. "Thanks. I'll mail this off right away."

He tucked it into his pocket. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"At least buy me dinner-" Lina broke off. She nodded to someone at Zelgadis' back. "Hello, Xellos."

The cool tone of her voice alerted Zel. He turned around to see who it was.

The man was a little taller than Zel himself. His hair was black with the blue highlights common with those of Asian descent. Zel guessed he was wiry in build under those expensive tailored clothes. He carried a walking stick crowned with a polished quartz orb.

"How are you, Lina?" His jovial expression faded as he opened his violet eyes.

Lina's reply was curt as she covered Dance Of The Dead with a drop cloth. "Fine."

Since it seems that you are free," Xellos began. "Might I ask you to dinner with me?"

Lina came closer and leaned a hip against her desk. "No. I don't date clients, especially returning clients."

"But, Lina-" He said with a fake pout. "The whole reason I keep buying paintings is to convince you to go out with me."

"Good." Lina said firmly. "And I won't, simply for that same reason."

Xellos sulked a little. "You love money more than you'll ever love anyone else."

Too late Xellos realized his mistake. "Lina, I mean-"

Lina was furious. She groped blindly for something on her desk. Her hand brushed something then her hand closed around the object with a tight grip.

"How dare you!" She breathed the venom she felt into the words. She threw whatever was in her hand at the offender.

The pillar candle hit him on the shoulder. Xellos staggered back with one hand already cradled to his chest. He looked disbelievingly at Lina and Zel before turning away. He had gone too far and he knew it.

"I'm sorry." He said with evident regret over his touching of a sore spot.

Lina looked utterly shocked at lack of control. She had no idea that she was capable of such hardcore violence. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to look at Xellos. Her expression was one of remorse.

"I am too." Lina's voice was uneven. "That I could even do that..."

Xellos turned back and looked at Lina. "I shouldn't have pushed that button. Your caring and your heart are bigger than any ten people put together."

"Except for Amelia." Lina managed a smile.

Xellos made a face. "Her heart is big enough for a hundred."

Lina nodded. She offered the olive branch that she hoped Xellos would take. "Friends?"

"Of course." Xellos took it with relief. "I think I've done enough damage here. I think I'll go and torture Amelia now."

He left quietly, shutting the door behind him with a sense of finality.

Lina sank into the chair behind her desk. She rested her head against the wood behind her. She was embarrassed to have her dirty laundry aired in front of Zel, her sister's emissary. With her current luck, he'd tell Luna what was happening in her little sister's life. Luna would descend in full force upon her, Lina knew, and she might not be able to get rid of her for months. She groaned at the pessimistic picture her mind drew at this conclusion.

"Sorry about that." Lina struggled to explain her former upset without going into too many details. "It has to do with my ex boyfriend.

Zel shrugged. "I see."

Zel looked at Lina. The bright force of personality had dimmed under the blow. The personality that was so like, and yet unlike, her older sister's. The look that Lina wore as her missile hit Xellos showed Zel that violent behavior was not the norm with Lina. Everything jibed with what Amelia had revealed to him earlier.

Lina looked up to see Zel waiting at the door. "What are you waiting for? You can leave now, if you want."

"I'm waiting for you." Zel spoke as he slipped the photos into the inner pocket of his coat.

Lina slipped into her coat. "Why?"

"Has the stress slowed your brain?" Zel's voice was even as he held open the door. "The two of us are going out to dinner, remember?"


	6. 6

Here's the latest chapter. I hope everyone has as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I couldn't resist adding in the Filia/Val coupling. Especially detailing Filia's eccentric personality. Review if you enjoyed it.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Six: The Whole Route

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"So, which restaurant is the best to eat at?" Zelgadis asked Lina as they settled into his rental car.

"Best food or the most class?" Lina said as she eyed the BMW convertible she was now sitting in.

"Both. I might as well go the whole route with you." Zel shrugged as he started up the car.

Lina was a little offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a feeling that you wouldn't forgive a guy if he messed up on the first date." Zel said dryly.

Lina turned a little pink and denied it. "No, I wouldn't. Only if it was bad food. And we are not on a date."

"Don't hurt my feelings now." Zel said with a little humor.

Lina sat in silence for a few minutes before saying quietly, "Filia's place then."

"Filia's?" Zel asked.

Lina nodded. "It's a legend around here."

Zel decided that Lina was right about Filia's as they walked inside the restaurant. It had elegance and class in abundance. Zel walked up to the maitre'd so he could put their name on the waiting list but Lina held him back. She touched his arm then stepped up to Zel's side.

"Hello, Val. How have you and Filia been?" Lina smiled at him.

Val was almost as tall as Zel. He wore a nice white shirt and dark gray slacks as a work uniform. Val was handsome with dark hair and green eyes. As he moved, his dark hair was highlighted green in the overhead lights of the restaurant.

Val grinned. "Wonderful. Is this your new boyfriend?"

"No." Zel and Lina said in unison then laughed.

"A colleague. Zelgadis Graywords meet Valgaav Ryuzoku." Lina finished smoothly.

"Interesting last name." Zel commented.

Val shrugged. "What can I say? My ancestors were full of themselves."

Zel's lips twitched. "I see."

"Filia's my wife." Val decided to seat them himself. He waved away a waiter and grabbed two menus. "Both she and I run the restaurant but I leave the executive decisions to her."

Lina laughed. "You end up in pieces if you didn't."

"Don't I know it!" Val looked back at her and winked. He slowed then indicated the table they were to sit at.

Lina seated herself. "Every time I come back, this place only gets more charming."

"That's only because of Filia." Val said proudly. "Her charm got to me the first time we met."

Lina sweat dropped and remembered the way the two had first met. "Uh huh."

The first time Filia and Val met, he had distracted her and she tripped over a rock and sprained an ankle. Filia had overreacted and slapped him. Luckily, the two were able to get over their rocky start.

"Talking about me again, I see!" A blonde with a British accent popped out of the doors leading to the kitchen.

"Only good things, love!" Val said, smiling.

Filia looked at him suspiciously for a second then smiled back. She introduced herself to Zel. "Hello, my name is Filia. Hello, Lina."

Filia was taller than Lina by maybe five inches. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail that ended near the ties of her apron. She had big blue eyes and a supermodel smile. She was wearing a dark blue Chinese style dress with a white apron tied over it. She also had a big butcher knife in her right hand.

Filia must have seen Zel eying it. "Sorry. I was helping Bucky." She explained.

"Bucky?" Lina raised a brow.

Val heaved a sigh. "The new evening cook." He mouthed the word _hopeless_ at Lina.

"Ah, I see." Lina said wisely.

Zel shook his head. "House recommendation?"

"Something easy." Filia winced at a crash from the area of the kitchen. "I'd recommend something Italian."

Val added, "Or the."

"Ravioli for me then." Lina handed her menu over. "And a nice glass of wine. I'll let you pick, Val."

"Spaghetti Bolognese." Zel gave up his menu. "And coffee. Black."

Lina broke in. "Don't... Too late."

"Filia-" Val began.

"We don't serve the devil's brew here!" Filia stormed. "Tea, wine, fountain drinks. That's all!"

Val pulled her away as she continued to rave. "Sorry. I'll get you some tea."

"I forgot to warn you." Lina sighed. "She's always hated coffee. Says it should be banned."

"Where do you know them from?" Zel was curious.

Lina grinned. "Filia and I go way back to elementary school. I was the tomboy who loved to win and she was the little lady who hated dirt. We were good for each other."

"And Val?" Zel prompted.

Lina shrugged. "They met in college. They moved around a while after they graduated then finally moved back here. What about you?"

"We moved around a lot." Zel shrugged. "I live in Visana right now. It's close to my job. How about you?"

"I've lived here in Zephilia for most of my life. Grew up here with Luna." Lina took a sip of water. "I graduated college, married and traveled for a few years. We divorced and I ended up back here where all my friends are. Filia, Val, Amelia and even Xellos have helped me a lot."

"Amelia and Xellos?" Zel asked.

Lina nodded. "I met Amelia in junior high. I inherited Xellos in a way. Xellos' family is friends with Filia's family. There were hopes of them marrying but that didn't last long.."

"Our relationship ended after two weeks of emotional roller coasters." Filia appeared and set down their dinners. "He enjoyed being hit with my mace way too much."

Zel laughed but Filia was serious. He looked at Lina. She explained, "Filia's family is very big on being fit. She used to run after Xellos until it made me tired just to watch her. You wouldn't know to look at him now, but Xellos is really fast. In the end Xellos let her catch him and whomp him with it."

Zel was speechless.

Lina continued, "Filia's family collects antiques but they specialize in weapons. Each has a special one they train with."

"Mine's the mace." Filia said proudly.

Zel's eyebrows rose in alarm but he managed a response. "That's nice."

"I'm pretty good with a katana." Lina informed him. "You should come see us train sometime."

Zel was interested. "Maybe I will."

Zel picked up his utensils and started eating. "This is wonderful. Bucky has some potential after all."

Filia was the one who made the pasta homemade. She preened over the compliment. Over his head Lina saw Filia smiling. _Keeper_, she mouthed to Lina's horror.

Lina shook her head once. _No way._

Filia shook her head. _Yes._

_Not even if hell froze over._ Lina mouthed over Zel's oblivious but blissful head.

Filia stomped her foot. _Cephied, you're dumb. Go for it._

Zel looked up at the noise. "Anything wrong?"

"No." Filia said sweetly. "I just ran into something stubborn."

Lina got a murderous look on her face and stared at Filia. A little intimidated, Filia scurried off to the kitchen. But Lina knew she was off to call Amelia and tell her that Lina had found someone worth a serious relationship.

"Gah." Lina muttered in frustration and ate her Ravioli single-minded.

"Delicious." Zel said again. "What's wrong?"

Lina waited until he paused to look at her. "Filia wants me to date you."

"What?" He choked out with wide eyes.

"Yeah." She was satisfied with his reaction and began to eat more cheerfully.

Zel got himself under control. "Our personalities are too different."

"You're not my type." Lina shrugged. "And I'm not yours."

Zel said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I am not interested in dating you." Lina announced. "Agreed?"

Zel nodded. "Agreed. Are you done?"

"Yeah, let's get the rest to go." Lina pushed away from the table and stood up.

Zel was still reeling from dinner. He even missed the stand that housed Filia's mace and the plaque that went with it. Date Lina? Not in his life. He couldn't argue that she was hot, because she was. And the more time he spent in her company, the more time he wanted to spend with her. Not a good sign.

Damn it, hormones. Go away. He ordered them silently.

He walked her back to her gallery. Currently Lina was living in the small loft above her gallery since her apartment lease had expired a few months before. The rest of her belongings had been shoved into storage and still awaited freedom.

Lina brought out her keys. "Thanks for walking me home, Zel. You're a gentleman."

"No problem, Lina." He hesitated then added. "Can I ask you a question?"

Lina fiddled with her keys. "Go ahead."

"Can I kiss you?" Zel said in a husky voice as he stepped closer and looked directly down into her shocked face.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: This series is not mine to own.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Seven

"What put that idea into your head?" Lina said as she recovered from being caught off guard.

Zel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was Filia. Or it could just be that I've been fighting an attraction for you since we first met."

"Really?" Lina looked at him disbelievingly. "I think Filia must have scrambled your brains with her mace when I wasn't looking."

Zel trapped her up against a wall. "No, my brain is still intact."

"I don't believe you." Lina planted her hands against his chest and tried to push him away.

Zel was unmoveable. "How about I show you then."

He had some slick moves, Lina would give him that. Before she could do anything more than open her mouth to give him a verbal lashing, Zel struck. His mouth swooped down and landed on hers.

Lina was prepared for brute force and a bruising kiss, not tenderness. Internally, she reeled as he caressed her mouth with his.He teased her, keeping the kiss light and seductive. Her hands relaxed and gripped the front of his shirt as she surrendered.

She sighed and opened her mouth to him. He took her invitation and deepened his kiss. Lina was too lost in the erotic illusion he was building for her to protest. She only surfaced to reality as he ended the kiss. He bit gently at her lower lip then kissed the side of her mouth. He raised his head and looked at Lina's face, still soft from passion.

Too bad it didn't last long. "I didn't say you could do that." Lina hissed at him, angry that she had let him have the advantage.

"Goodnight, Lina." Zel smiled and stepped away. "I'll see you soon."

Lina smoothed her shirt. "Wait! How will I get ahold of you?"

"I'll find you." He stepped towards his car and disappeared into its depths.

She watched it roar away before she began looking for her key. "Dammit, Zel. You think you're so smart. Just wait until I see you again."

Lina inserted her key into the lock and fiddled with the lock until it opened grudgingly for her. Still grumbling, she stepped inside then locked the door behind her. She flipped on the lights as she made her way to the office. She read the note Amelia had left for her then rifled through the paperwork had left for her to go over. Satisfied, she stacked the paperwork into a pile and left it on the desk for Amelia to file tomorrow.

She shut the lights off and exited the office. She went up the stairs to the second floor where she was staying. The loft took up the entire second floor of the moderate sized gallery. The loft had an open studio style floor plan with the small kitchen tucked into a corner on the left hand side. The 'living room' was laid out near the doorway and painted japanese screens sectioned off a section of space that hid Lina's bed.

Lina sighed and began picking up clothes and other items that had been tossed about. She tossed the clothes in a basket to be washed and stacked items haphazardly on shelves. She'd vacuum later when she felt like it.

Ever since she was a child, Lina would clean when she felt unsettled or scared. That hardly ever happened but when it did it was usually her sister Luna's doing. Luna's scare tactics resulted in Lina having a room that just sparkled.

Lina humphed to herself as she undressed and changed into pajamas. She hadn't felt so unsettled around a man since before she'd married Gourry. Part of the reason she felt unsettled was the fact that she was attracted to Zel, Lina admitted to herself. She hadn't met anyone who managed to tug at her senses like that since she had filed for divorce.

Lina got into bed and made herself comfortable. She genuinely had loved Gourry. She would never have married him otherwise. But it had taken her years to see why she had married him. He was comfortable to be around like a child treasured a security blanket. She had never bothered to stretch herself or had to grow as a person when she was with him. She hadn't needed to.

She grew angry and frustrated when he wasn't able to fulfill her needs. They began fighting and screaming at each other. After one such fight, Lina had stormed to the bathroom and locked the door. Still fuming, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Was that hateful person in the mirror really her? Lina thought to herself as her anger fell away. She didn't like this person that she had become. She sat on the bathroom floor and cried. She didn't come out for a very long time.

When they had calmed, Lina and Gourry sat down to talk. Lina didn't like to think of it as the only serious talk that they ever had, but it was. They talked for over an hour and used enough kleenex to kill an entire tree. Lina packed her things and left that night. Lina had sent him the divorce papers two months later.

Zel was a different story. Zel was an FBI agent that was used to facing dangerous situations. He wasn't comfortable, he would keep you guessing until he decided to clue you into whatever he was planning. And he would do that only when he felt like doing so.

Lina grinned as she thought about the FBI agent. Zel was good looking and he made her hormones sizzle with a fiery intensity. It couldn't hurt to flirt with him a little since he was interested in her. Maybe she'd even take him out for a test drive if he continued to kiss her brainless. That first one had nearly melted her legs into jelly.

But she wouldn't fall in love with him. That was definitely not in her day planner and it didn't seem to be in his either. Lina had been hurt by love enough in this lifetime and she wasn't going out of her way to look for it again. She especially wasn't going to be looking for it in a serious (if hot) FBI agent who would leave and not look back once he finished his job.

Lina turned off her lamp and went to sleep.


	8. 8

It's taken me a while to get this chapter out, I know. But now it's here and I hope you enjoy it. Soon you'll discover there's more to Zel than meets the eye. Oh, and Lina plans a unique and surprising type of revenge on an unsuspecting Zel.

Poor guy. I guess Luna never warned him that Lina was (and still is) a vindictive problem child.

Dance Of The Dead

Chapter Eight

It had been two days since Lina had been kissed senseless. She hadn't heard from Zel since. Not that Lina was counting or anything.

She had put that time to good use. She changed the look in the gallery a bit, if only to give her regular customers a new perspective of the artwork. New perspectives meant more sales. She put out new stock and rotated out the old. The older stuff would have another chance to be shown off later in the year.

Amelia dealt with customers and questions in the gallery itself. Lina parked herself in the office and answered only in angry tones. Lina filed paperwork like a woman possessed while Amelia charmed the customers into art, and out of their money.

Amelia chattered on about Zel until Lina thought she was going to lose her mind. Filia had made good on her promise and had called Amelia to tell her how perfect they were together. Currently, Amelia was talking about how marriage was wonderful and how Lina would be a great wife.

"Is marriage all you can think about?" Lina growled.

Amelia looked hurt. "A girl's greatest dream is to be a wife and a mother."

A slow smile stretched out across Lina's face. "You're right, Amelia. And I know how I can convince Zel of that. Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Only his driver's license photo." Amelia said slowly while staring at Lina.

Lina nodded. "That will be just fine."

Amelia got up cautiously and went towards the file cabinets. She knew from personal experience that the devilish grin on Lina's face only meant trouble. And Amelia suspected that Zel was going to get kicked plenty while he was down.

Lina began laughing somewhere behind her and Amelia squashed the sudden urge to run.

The process took half the night but in the end Lina was satisfied. She kissed the item in question then hugged it to her chest. She slid it into a drawer for safe keeping until the time came to use her ultimate weapon. She shut the drawer and turned off the light.

"Hi, Amelia. Is Lina in?" Zel greeted her as he walked through the door.

Amelia bit her lip. "Hello. She's here but I don't think you want to tangle with her. She's been in a strange mood the last few days."

"She can't throw anything at me that I can't handle." Zel said arrogantly. "The office?"

Amelia nodded. As he disappeared into the back of the gallery Amelia began praying for his soul. No one spoke those words about Lina. She was more unpredictable than a freak storm when riled.

"I think I'll go out for a cup of coffee." Amelia decided suddenly and grabbed her purse. She was out the door in a flash but promised herself she'd come back in fifteen minutes and check the gallery for survivors.

"Hello?" Zel walked into Lina's office.

Lina was on the phone. She smiled and covered the reciever with one hand. "Zel. Come on in. Have a seat." To the phone she said, I'm sorry about that. No, we just sold the last statue Hizaki made. A new one should arrive in four days. Should I call you when it comes in? All right, I'll talk to you then. Goodbye."

Lina hung up the reciever and stretched her arms out. "Thank goodness, she finally hung up. Mrs. Wooly can just keep talking forever."

Zel dropped a folder on Lina's desk. He watched as she opened it curiously and scanned through the pictures inside. Her eyes widened then she looked up at him with a question written on her face.

"Yes." Zel said. "These paintings are also forgeries. The lab analyzed the painting I sent them and these are strong, possible matches to my painting."

"I see." Lina breathed. She studied the pictures closer and tried to familiarize herself with the paintings subjects and brush style of the artist.

"They look familiar." Lina said slowly and squinted at the signature in the corner. "They all seem to be Dilgear paintings."

Zel nodded. "It's interesting, isn't it? How the artist only painted in Dilgear's style."

Lina shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. "Maybe it was how he started out as a painter. Most young artists are assigned to copy masterpieces for credit in college courses."

Zel shot out of his chair at this remark. "LoN, Lina! That's a great idea."

Zel leaned over and kissed her thoroughly. "I'll see you."

Lina touched her lips with her fingertips with surprise. "What idea?" Lina recovered enough to yell after him.

Zel's voice floated back. "Later."

A few moments later, Amelia poked her head into Lina's office. "No one's been hurt, right Miss Lina?"

"Not yet." Lina said absently as she watched the computer screen and typed .

Amelia sighed. "Good. I really didn't want to have to clean up any blood."

Lina quit typing and looked at her employee a little strangely. "Are you okay, Amelia?"

"Yes, of course!" Amelia said brightly and with an internal sigh of relief. "I'll go and get you some nice tea. Be right back!"

Lina shook her head as her employee left humming a song. "I swear that girl has mupltiple personalities."

"How's Zel doing?" Amelia called as she busied herself with fixing tea.

"He's a jerk." Lina mumbled to herself as the office door banged open.

But she was smiling as she said the words.


End file.
